The Price of Love
by Nekotite
Summary: Saten Ruiko has been developing feelings for her friend Misaka Mikoto, but a terrorist attack turns their everyday lives upside down. As they fight for justice and order, will Ruiko be able to save her friends and get into a romantic relationship with her crush? Complete.
1. Tragedy at the Diner

Ruiko Saten sighed dejectedly, leaning her head on her propped up arm and staring out of the diner window.

"If only it wasn't so hot outside." She complained, indifferently watching sweltering people walk by in the bright summer sunlight. The air just above the asphalt shimmered with the promise of scorching heat. She drained the rest of her melon Fanta, the fizzy liquid tickling her throat and leaving a mellow, sweet aftertaste.

"Yeah, otherwise it would have been a perfect day for the rooftop event at Seventh Mist." Ruiko's best friend Uiharu sighed in accordance, working away at a gigantic vanilla sundae.

Although the air conditioners in the diner were keeping the interior cool, even the thought of going outside made Ruiko slump her shoulders. She'd really wanted to take a look at the swimsuits on sale at the mall but she hadn't expected the temperature to rise this much.

 _Summer break was all good and dandy, but what good was it when it was too hot to go outside?_ Ruiko let out another sigh. She eyed the empty cup in front of her, and turned an imploring gaze toward her friend. Uiharu pretended not to notice and kept spooning bits of her sundae into her mouth.  
"U-i-ha-ru." Ruiko called her name beseechingly.

"Hai?"

"Would you be so kind to –"

"No."

"I haven't even sa –"

"Noo, do it yourself." Uiharu wailed. "You always make me get you a refill."

"Because you sit closer to the drink machine! Pleeease?" Ruiko clapped her hands together in a begging gesture.

Uiharu, a kind and cordial person through and through, found herself rising out of her seat and taking Ruiko's empty glass. She sighed. Her best friend always knew how to manipulate her. Ruiko beamed in gratitude.

"Mellon Fanta please!"

"I know, I know."

"Thanks!"

Ruiko watched as Uiharu made her way toward the drink machine, and after confirming that she wasn't looking her way, plucked a strawberry from the half-eaten sundae and popped it into her mouth.

"Mhm." She murmured, savoring the sweet taste. After stealing another glance at Uiharu's back, who was just about finished with filling a glass with green Fanta, Ruiko stole another strawberry and ate it. A moment later Uiharu turned around and started marching back toward their table.

"Here you go." Uiharu placed a glass of Fanta in front of Ruiko and plopped back into her seat.

"Aww thank you!" Ruiko beamed.

"Hai, hai. It's not like I had a choice."

"Don't be like that." She giggled. "In exchange, I'll make you dinner sometime soon."

Uiharu smiled and looked at her best friend. And froze. Her spoon clattered onto the table. Ruiko felt a bead of sweat run down her cheek.

"W-what's the matter?" She laughed weakly. Her friend's eyes were concealed behind her bangs, hiding her expression.

"You… ate my sundae."

"I, I…" Ruiko ran the back of her hand across her mouth and felt a bit of cream smear across her cheek. She gulped.

"I'm really sorry, it just looked really good…"

"You're always taking my food!" Uiharu wailed. "I'm never going to get you a refill again!" She pouted and glared off to the side, shoveling bits of her sundae into her mouth.

"I won't do it again, I promise." Ruiko pleaded, but Uiharu flipped her hair indignantly and made no response. Ruiko sighed and decided to silently sip her drink, knowing that her friend would forgive her in a few minutes.

.

The awkward silence was saved by the arrival of two friends.

"Hey, Uiharu-san, Saten-san. Sorry we're late." Two girls approached their table. They were close friends, students at the famous Tokiwadai Middle School. Misaka Mikoto was wearing a slightly apologetic smile, and raising her hand in greeting, her chocolate hair swept neatly to the side and pinned.

Ruiko and Uiharu turned in their seats to greet them.

"Ah, hello Misaka-san, and… Kuroko-san… eh?" Ruiko stared in surprise at the scorch marks on Shirai Kuroko's uniform, and the faint smoke wafting off her.

"My Onee-sama's love whip is always so merciless." Kuroko stated in adoration of her roommate, sidling up to Mikoto.

"It's your fault for feeling me up in public!" Mikoto yelled, a cute blush adorning her face.

"Oh, so I can do it as long as we're alone?" Shirai murmured seductively.

Mikoto's fist bonked down on Kuroko's head.

"NO!"

"Ow…"

Ruiko and Uiharu chuckled at their antics.

"Here, please sit down." Ruiko invited, and scooted inwards. Uiharu made space as well.

"Ah, thanks." Mikoto replied, and sidled in beside Ruiko. The faint, gentle fragrance of citrus filled the air, and Ruiko unconsciously took a deep sniff.

"Oh sorry, do I smell funny?" Mikoto asked uncertainly, turning her deep brown eyes on Ruiko.

"Eh?" She blushed. "No, not at all, it's just… I really like the smell of your shampoo."

Mikoto smiled. "Thanks. I like yours, too."

Ruiko's heart fluttered. "I-it's not as good as yours, though." What was this feeling? She was drawn into Mikoto's gentle gaze.

"Here." Mikoto drew out a handkerchief from her pocket and tenderly dabbed the side of Ruiko's mouth. She froze in surprise.

"You had some ice cream there. All clean now." Mikoto explained, and put the handkerchief away. Ruiko could feel the blood racing to her face as she stammered her thanks and turned toward the floor, trying to hide her blush with her hair.

Luckily she was saved by Uiharu, who exclaimed that Saten-san had stolen her strawberries. Mikoto laughed, and Kuroko deftly pointed out that it was only to be expected, since it was Saten-san. The conversation flowed on, and Ruiko was able to recover from her state of shock and join the talk.

 _But what was that?_

She'd always thought Misaka-san was cute, but now she realized her feelings for the brunette girl may run a lot deeper than she'd known. Ruiko was pleasantly surprised that the idea of being gay didn't cause her any discomfort. She'd never even thought of herself as gay, but feeling this way because of a girl seemed enough reason to change her mind. Anyway, she decided to wait and see how her feelings developed. Ruiko didn't know if Misaka-san was into girls or boys, but she figured having a secret one-sided crush wouldn't hurt anyone. She was content to be a close friend for now, until she was sure of her own feelings and an opportunity were to present itself.

While lost in her thoughts, Ruiko had been gazing outside the diner window. The other three girls chattered on without her, knowing from experience that Ruiko would join in when she wanted to. As she stared at the people walking past the window, she noticed a trio of large men right across the street, dressed in casual clothes but wearing large brimmed hats and sunglasses. Since it was a hot day, that in itself was not unusual, but there movements seemed stiff and unnatural. All three were holding rather large instrument cases.  
 _Maybe they're a street-performing group?_ She thought, and realized she was right when one of the men started unzipping his case. It stood almost up to the man's shoulders. Perhaps it was a cello of some sort, although Ruiko couldn't really tell since she didn't have much musical experience. She watched as the second man started to unzip his case as well; the third unzipped his own to produce a set of large speakers, which he set on the pavement and connected the plug to some portable generator inside the case.

 _Well that's convenient, but aren't they hot?_ Ruiko thought. The sun was still high in the sky, and there was little wind.

However, in that moment, her misgivings about the trio of men were proven right when two of them pulled military-grade machine guns out of their instrument cases. People near the trio noticed the ominous weapons, and started shouting and running away. It happened all too fast that Ruiko could not believe her eyes.

"…Eh?" Ruiko gasped in disbelief. Uiharu, Kuroko, and Mikoto turned toward Ruiko, then toward the scene unfolding in front of them. It seemed to happen in slow-motion. People were panicking, desperately trying to get out of the area.

Then, the third man pressed a switch on the set of speakers he had set out a few moments ago. Ruiko heard a high-pitched sound grating against her eardrums, but it's effect was much more profound on her esper friends. She watched in confusion as her friends gasped in pain and clutched their heads.

 _Capacity down?! But… why…?_

Ruiko gasped and turned toward the trio of men. And stared, horrified, at the machine guns that were now pointing directly toward them.

She was paralyzed by fear. So this is what a deer feels in the headlights of a car? She couldn't believe that she was thinking this irrelevant idea facing imminent death.

Yet, there was nothing she could do as the gunmen opened fire on the diner, directly at the area where Ruiko and her friends were seated.


	2. Misaka Mikoto

Bullets sped at Ruiko and her friends in a lethal, wide spray.

 _If only I was stronger… If only I had an ability… I could save Uiharu, Misaka-san, Shirai-san…_

Ruiko was the only one not under the effect of Capacity Down. However, being the useless normal girl she was, there was nothing she could do. Her wide-open eyes saw the glass window in front of her shatter and she flinched, bracing herself for the impact of dozens of bullets.

Which didn't come.

Instead, she felt a large weight on her lap, and something soft yet insistent pressing against her face.

 _What..?_

Ruiko shook herself free from the shock of realizing that people were actually shooting at her in the middle of the Academic City. She leaned back and gasped in disbelief.

Leaning over her was the slight figure of the Railgun of Tokiwadai, sweat coursing down her face and trembling as she fought desperately against the constraints of the Capacity Down. Her shaking arm was extended in the direction of the gunmen. Her other arm was braced against the seat backrest beside Ruiko's head. The burning odor of ozone filled the air, and Ruiko realized that Mikoto was using her electro master abilities to impede the bullets in midair, using magnetic repulsion to send the bullets crashing to the ground or into the walls.

 _But… the Capacity Down… wait, are you telling me she's using her ability against it? How…_

Ruiko saw, in Mikoto's eyes, the fiery determination born of desperation and solid purpose.

And in that moment, Misaka Mikoto had never appeared more beautiful to Ruiko. Her desperation to save her friends had given her the strength to fight through even the anti-esper technology, Capacity Down. It wasn't strange for a normal esper to be driven to their knees against such technology, but Ruiko realized that Mikoto's drive to protect her friends had overcome that hurdle.

It was a close thing, Ruiko could tell, from Mikoto's anguished expression and how she seemed to be fighting just to stay conscious.

Despite all that, it seemed to Ruiko that she had never seen anyone as beautiful, determined, and compassionate as Misaka Mikoto.

After what seemed like an infinite period of time, but was probably only a couple of seconds in reality, the keening noise of the Capacity Down faltered and disappeared. Kuroko, who had been disabled by the machine, regained her senses and immediately teleported Uiharu by her side to a safe location. Kuroko then dived across the table to land her hands on Ruiko and Mikoto, and just as Mikoto lost consciousness, teleported them all to safety.

Machine gun bullets tore the space where they had been sitting to shreds.

.

Ruiko found herself on the rooftop of the Judgment branch office. For a moment she couldn't remember what she was doing here. Suddenly, the image of two men shooting at her and her friends at the diner surfaced in her mind; then, the image of Misaka-san leaning over her, shielding the group from certain death.

 _Wait._

Ruiko spun around frantically, then sighed with relief as she saw all three of her friends in front of her. Uiharu was sitting down, tears flowing down her cheeks from intense relief that they had all gotten out. Kuroko was beside her, shoulders heaving from the exertion of simultaneously transporting the entire group moments after being released from the Capacity Down.

And… Misaka-san was lying on the ground facedown, having lost consciousness due to the strain of managing her ability through the constraint of the anti-esper technology.

Ruiko, still in shock, scooted forward and tenderly nudged the prone form of Mikoto.

"Misaka-san? Are you okay?"  
No response.

Making eye contact with Kuroko, together they rolled Mikoto over to put her in a better position.

And gasped in unison.

Mikoto's usually spotless Tokiwadai uniform was drenched in dark red.

 _Blood._

Ruiko stared in disbelief at the blood staining the front of Mikoto's shirt.

"Oh no, Onee-sama…" Shirai muttered, and started expertly stripping the clothes off to assess the injury. Ruiko was too shell-shocked to do anything but watch as Kuroko tore apart the final article of clothing to reveal blood pouring out of a bullet would in Mikoto's left shoulder. The bullet seemed to have missed any vital areas, but the amount of blood was horrifying. There was already a small pool of red where Mikoto had been lying facedown, and her school shirt was drenched.

Kuroko, more experienced and battle-hardened than Ruiko, immediately teleported both herself and Mikoto away, presumably to a hospital. Ruiko was still reeling from the fact that Mikoto had gotten hurt.

 _Shot._

The pool of blood seemed to draw her in.

 _Shot, trying to protect you._

She raised her hands in front of her face and realized that they were covered in blood too.

 _What if she dies...? What if… what if she actually dies…?_

All her strength deserted her, and she slumped forward, tears dripping onto the ground.

 _If only I weren't so weak. If only I had the power to save my friends too._

A heroic image of Misaka-san appeared in her mind, a brave, compassionate girl protecting her friends. Yet, as soon as it appeared, the image was replaced by a prone Misaka-san, bloodied and defeated.

Dimly, Ruiko was aware of Uiharu hugging her from behind. The warmth helped calm her down a little. She could blame herself later. First, she had to make sure Misaka-san was okay, and comfort Uiharu and Kuroko.

Friend first.

She stood up, drawing Uiharu up with her. Wiping her own tears and Uiharu's tears away, Ruiko took her friend by the hand and led the way to the nearest hospital.


	3. At the Hospital

Ruiko grasped Mikoto's right hand in both of hers. Mikoto was yet to regain consciousness, but the doctors had reassured her that the injury was not life threatening. Even in sleep, Mikoto had seemed to be in pain, with creases in her forehead and slightly panting. Ruiko gingerly held the limp hand to her forehead and closed her eyes, praying for her friend to recover quickly.

Kuroko was dozing in her chair on the other side of the hospital bed. Her teleport ability had exhausted her, but she refused to go back to her dorm. Ruiko had promised to wake her when Mikoto did. Uiharu was sitting beside Ruiko, forehead creased in worry for their friend.

It had been an hour since Mikoto had been wheeled from the surgery room. Ruiko thought back to when the fate of her friend was unknown.

.

 _The three of them had waited in suspense for a couple of hours outside the operating room, the bright red light above the doors remaining unchanged. It had undoubtedly been the worst time of Ruiko's life, not knowing whether Mikoto would make it despite Kuroko's assurances that her Onee-sama wasn't as fragile as she seemed. Still, when the light above the doors turned green and a single doctor emerged, all three of them had jumped to their feet with fear and hope in their hearts._

" _I'm glad to tell you that you friend will live."_

 _Those words, short as they were, lifted a huge weight off Ruiko's shoulders and she felt faint with relief._

" _She'll wake up in an hour or so, and she'll have trouble moving her arm for a while. There'll be a scar, but she'll regain full functionality of her arm over time."_

 _They thanked the doctor, and helped wheel the gurney to a private room. Mikoto's face had signs of pain written all over, and Ruiko's heart twinged. It felt as though she herself was feeling the same pain as her friend._

No, not just friend _. In that moment, Ruiko realized that she actually loved Misaka Mikoto. It wasn't just a crush. Gazing at Mikoto's face, she realized she would do anything to help her, protect her._

 _And it was a good feeling, warm and fluttery in her heart._

 _._

Suddenly, Ruiko was jolted from her memories by a slight movement against her forehead.

"Huh?"

Uiharu stirred beside her

"Her hand moved!" Ruiko exclaimed.

"Really?!" Uiharu asked elatedly. Together they anxiously leaned over Mikoto's face. Kuroko woke, and joined the two in their vigil over their friend.

"Misaka-san, can you hear me?"

"Onee-sama, please wake up."

"Misaka-san…"

And as if answering their hopes, Mikoto's eyelids fluttered open, squinting against the orange afternoon sun pouring in through the window.

"Uhh… where am I…?" Mikoto mumbled.

Another layer of worry and fear melted off Ruiko's shoulders, and tears sprang unbidden to her eyes. Instinctively, she dove down and hugged Mikoto firmly, taking care not to touch her left shoulder. Tears were now coursing down her cheeks and staining the sheets, and she couldn't stop sobbing aloud. Uiharu was in a similar condition, clutching Mikoto's body and crying in relief.

Mikoto smiled, feeling their sincere relief for her. She stroked Ruiko's hair softly, murmuring that she was just fine. She noticed Kuroko sitting to her left, wearing a torn expression. Mikoto immediately sensed what was bothering the strawberry haired girl.

"Kuroko?"

The girl looked up, tears of relief welling in her eyes, but also reflecting guilt.

"Onee-sama, I… I…"

"Kuroko, it's okay. You did your best."

"I couldn't… help when it counted…" Kuroko sniffed, eyes downcast and shoulders slumped. "It was my fault you… you…"

"Kuroko." Mikoto said a little more firmly. Kuroko looked up.

"You did your best. It's because of you we're all alive. Don't blame yourself." As Mikoto remembered the events at the diner, she realized that Kuroko had teleported them all out of the danger zone the moment she had lost consciousness. Kuroko had been just as instrumental in keeping the group alive as she herself.

"Thank you, Kuroko."

"Onee-sama…" Kuroko's eyes filled with more tears and she threw herself forward onto the bed, hugging her roommate's body close.

Mikoto stared up at the ceiling, feeling comforted and happy that she had precious friends who worried about her. Her shoulder hurt, but she knew she'd come out relatively lucky. It also seemed as though nobody else was hurt, and that made Mikoto very relieved herself.  
She'd protected her friends.

.

After everyone had calmed down, the four friends decided to talk about the event of the day. Mikoto used a controller to raise the backrest so that she could face her friends.

"Now, first order of business." Kuroko began. "Who were those people?"

"They looked like street performers at first." Ruiko replied thoughtfully.

"The security cameras couldn't pick up their faces." Uiharu added, tapping away at a borrowed laptop.

Mikoto thought carefully.

 _Did I piss anyone off that much?_

Well, she'd certainly electrocuted a bunch of thugs, but it was always in self-defense.

 _Maybe I messed with a prideful gang, and they're out for revenge._

Kuroko changed the question.

"Okay then, next, do we know their motive? Was it specifically against Onee-sama, or were we in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

Ruiko raised her hand.

"I'm pretty sure it was targeting Misaka-san."

"What's your reasoning?"

"Well, if they'd wanted to just hurt people, they could have fired on the people in the streets, right? Besides, they used Capacity Down because they knew that otherwise, they wouldn't have stood a chance."

 _Hmm, that's true, smart._ Mikoto caught a slightly dreamy expression on Ruiko's face. _What is she thinking about?_

Ruiko continued. "If Misaka-san and Shirai-san weren't stronger than they had expected, they would have succeeded, but…" She turned an adoring gaze on Mikoto. "They were wrong!"

Mikoto blushed. "It was nothing, really."

"No, it wasn't _nothing_. You were so brave. You saved our lives." Ruiko declared, gazing into Mikoto's eyes. "Misaka-san, thank you. Shirai-san, you too. Thank you both."

Mikoto and Kuroko stammered their responses, blushing and avoiding eye contact. But for Mikoto, Ruiko's words had a larger impact. When Ruiko had stared into Mikoto's eyes, the world seemed to stand still for a moment.

 _What was that?_ The pure adoration in Ruiko's dark, soft eyes seemed to imply something meant for Mikoto alone.

 _But what could it be?_

Then, Ruiko turned away to stare at the floor, but Mikoto caught the redness in her cheeks.

 _She's cute._

 _Wait, where did that come from?_

Mikoto was surprised. Of course, Saten-san was a pretty girl, and so were Kuroko and Uiharu-san, but she had never thought of it like that.

 _Maybe the pain medicine is making me think weird._

 _Yeah, that must be it._

 _It's not like I like her, I'm not even gay._

Mikoto told herself, and nodded.

 _Must be the medicine._


	4. Uiharu is Missing

**Author's note: Thank you for reading this far. As I'm sure you've noticed, this story will mainly focus on the scientific side. Touma and Index will also make an appearance later on in the story. If you'd like to tell me about something you liked, or something you think I could improve on, be sure to leave a review or send me a message.**

 **Thank you "Me Myself I" and "NoNameAvailable Bis" for your kind reviews.**

 **.**

Ruiko and Uiharu walked home together in comfortable silence. Kuroko had alerted the Anti-skill about the attack on Misaka-san. Guards had been posted at the hospital, and Kuroko promised to keep her Onee-sama company; she'd maintained that Uiharu and Ruiko should go home and get some rest.

And truth be told, there was nothing Uiharu would like more than to sink into her bed and sleep. The bizarre events of the day were catching up to her. She felt weary and dull.

 _Why would anyone want to attack Misaka-san?_

She was such a nice person. Uiharu didn't understand how such a person could have any enemies at all.

But now that people _had_ attacked Misaka-san, Uiharu intended to bring them to justice. Although she might be a level 1 esper, she _was_ a member of Judgment. She had an idea of where she could start searching, using her hacking skills to find out about ownership of illegal weapons. Of course, this information wasn't publicly accessible, but Uiharu knew ways to get in some of the underground systems. In fact, that was the only way she could possibly be of any help to Misaka-san. Uiharu clenched her fist in resolve.

Uiharu bid farewell to Ruiko at the next intersection, each headed toward their respective homes. They promised to meet each other at the hospital early tomorrow morning, and went their way.

Uiharu let her feet take her home on autopilot, deep in thought about ways she could identify and locate the culprits.

 _I need to recheck the security camera footage for the gunmen before they arrived at the diner. Maybe I can find them before they put their sunglasses and hats on._

Uiharu was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the black car with tinted windows come to a stop beside her. However, she did notice when the doors opened and three men came out, crowding around her. They wore casual clothes, sunglasses, and hats, and radiated hostility. Uiharu's eyes widened in horror.

"Hey, you're Railgun's friend, aren't you?" A low, authoritative tone.

"W-what?"

"You were with her at the diner today. Don't lie." The same man spoke.

 _Could they… could they be the gunmen they were looking for?_

"I don't kno-" Uiharu started, but suddenly the man in front of her punched her in the stomach. The pain was incredible. Uiharu doubled over, clutching herself and gasped, trying to breathe. She heard jeers and laughs around her. The spokesman stepped forward and struck the side of her head so hard that she fell.

She was unconscious before she hit the ground.

The men shoved the girl into the car and left quickly before anyone could see them and alert Anti-skill.

Uiharu's bag lay abandoned on the pavement.

.

Uiharu woke up to a blinding pain in her left temple. A small gasp escaped her lips, and she tried to assess the damage with her hand. But she found that she could not move her arms from behind her back. Uiharu was bound to a chair, her hands and feet secured by ropes. A quick glance around told her she was in an old, spacious warehouse, probably deserted long ago by the look of the rusty walls and dirty floor. There was no one in sight, or any sign of her captors. Aside from the pain in her head, her stomach hurt, and she could feel a stinging sensation in her right arm.

 _Probably scraped it when I fell._

She wasn't scared for some reason. Perhaps she was in shock. A small part of her mind kept telling her she should be terrified, but she didn't feel fear.

 _They could have killed me already if they'd wanted to._

That meant, either they wanted her to tell them something, or ransom her… or, Uiharu realized, she was bait for their real prey.

 _Misaka-san._

Knowing her friends, Uiharu was sure Misaka-san, Shirai-san, and Saten-san would come flying to the rescue the moment they realized Uiharu was being held captive. But it was an obvious trap. Now, Uiharu feared for the fate of her friends rather than herself.

 _But who would go through all this just to take down Misaka-san?_

Her answer came in the form of a group of five men swaggering in through a side door of the warehouse, dressed similarly to the men who had captured her.

"Hey, looks like the girl's awake."

"She is, huh."

The men grouped in front of her, sneering. A dark haired man leaned forward and spoke in Uiharu's face.

"Hey, we don't want to hurt ya. We're just looking for justice, kay? Tell us what you know, we'll let you go."

The man glared into Uiharu's eyes.

"But if you lie, there's no saying what's going to happen to ya. Got it?"

He turned around and reached for something in another man's hand. When he swung back around, he was brandishing an aluminum baseball bat. Uiharu gulped, realizing how dire her situation was. Fear started spreading through her body.

 _These people are serious. They're insane, but serious._

She started to tremble, and tears welled in her eyes.

"Hey now, don't cry. You tell us everything you know about the Railgun and her little accomplice, and you don't have to go through any pain." The man whispered in a sinister tone, tapping the bat against his thigh.

Uiharu nodded weakly. She didn't want to betray her friends, but there was nothing she could do.

 _I'm sorry Misaka-san, Shirai-san._

 _._

The next morning found Uiharu unharmed other than the first blows to her head and stomach. She was drained, having slept fitfully on the cold, hard chair. She had been forced to tell her captors about Misaka-san and Shirai-san's abilities; Electricity, magnetics, even the satetsuken or sword of iron dust, and teleportation. It seemed to her they already knew about these things, regarding the way they had asked her. Perhaps they were confirming previously held knowledge.

However, Uiharu had managed to pick up bits and pieces of information herself, by pretending to be asleep and listening on the conversations she could barely hear.

" _This is perfect. Based on the knowledge we have of the Railgun, we can trap her here and take her down."_

" _Yeah. Let's teach her the true meaning of justice."_

" _She's going to pay for what she did to Therestina."_

 _Uiharu almost gasped aloud._

Therestina? From the Level Upper experiment? That means… that these men must have been her henchmen, from MARS. Revenge against the Railgun must be because Misaka-san defeated their boss and landed her in jail.

 _Uiharu thought back to the days following the end of the Level Upper incident. With the leader under arrest and ample evidence of corruption in MARS, the group had been disbanded. Uiharu had helped Judgment track down some of the higher-ups who were suspected to have been part of the crime. However, some had vanished into thin air, and not even Uiharu could find them through the various networks she had access to._

They must have been behind the attack on the diner yesterday _._

 _Uiharu continued to observe and listen quietly, hoping to gather as much information as she could, in order to help her friends when they came._

.

At the hospital, Ruiko, Mikoto, and Kuroko were anxiously waiting for Uiharu to arrive. It was already an hour past the time Ruiko and Uiharu had agreed on last night.

Mikoto glanced worriedly at the clock.

"Maybe she had to do some Judgment work?" she offered.

"In that case, I would have been notified as well, Onee-sama." Kuroko replied. "Saten-san, have you tried calling Uiharu-san?"

"Hai, but the phone just keeps ringing." Ruiko's forehead was creased in worry for her friend. "It's not like her to lose her phone somewhere."

Mikoto frowned and stared at the ceiling. And froze.

 _What if… what if those gunmen…_

"Onee-sama? Is something the matter?"

Mikoto turned toward Kuroko. The pink haired girl was looking at her in concern.

 _If it is those people, we need to go save Uiharu as soon as possible._

She glanced at Kuroko again. She was patiently waiting for Mikoto to speak, knowing that Mikoto would tell her when she was ready to. Ruiko was on her phone again, biting her lip anxiously, listening to the ringing sound repeat over and over.

 _I can't involve my friends, and risk them getting hurt or even killed._

Mikoto clenched her fists, ignoring the twinge of pain in her left shoulder.

 _If Uiharu-san was actually captured by those gunmen… I need to save her._

Mikoto closed her eyes and considered how she could escape the hospital unnoticed and start looking for her friend.

Then.

Her phone pinged.

 _A message? That's rare._

She reached for her phone and opened it. Read the message. And gasped.

 _We have your little friend. If you want to see her alive again, come to the fifth warehouse on Denkimachi street. Don't tell the Anti-skill if you want the girl to live._

Kuroko and Ruiko started at her horrified intake of breath.

"What is it, Misaka-san?"

"Onee-sama?"

Mikoto gazed at each girl carefully. Kuroko was staring at her in worry, probably wondering whether Mikoto was going to run off again. It would hurt Kuroko, but Mikoto knew she wouldn't stop her. She would wait for her Onee-sama to trust in her when the time came.

Oh the other hand, Saten-san was looking at her in… determination?

 _Misaka-san, what do you see?_ Mikoto remembered the time when Saten-san had brought her to her senses during the Sister's incident. Ruiko's wore the same, caring expression as she had back then, her dark eyes full of sincere, gentle compassion for her friend.

Mikoto suddenly realized that she could not leave her friends behind again. She could burden this herself, but in the long run it would not only hurt her, but her friends as well. Mikoto laughed weakly.

 _I'm an idiot…I don't deserve friends like these…_

But looking into Ruiko's earnest eyes, Mikoto realized something.

 _She really wants to help._

The revelation wasn't an astounding insight, but Mikoto realized she had always harbored the possibility that maybe her friends were only her friends because Mikoto was a level 5. She always had the fear that if her ability ceased to function, everyone would leave her.

Looking again into Ruiko's eyes, Mikoto realized that this wasn't the case.

 _She really, really wants to help me. Not the Railgun of Tokiwadai, but me, Misaka Mikoto._

Realizing this, Mikoto's heart fluttered, and a peace came over her mind. They would solve this incident _together,_ as a group.

 _Saten-san, thank you._ Mikoto smiled.

And so she shared the contents of the text message with Kuroko and Ruiko.


	5. Round Table Meeting

The sun was hanging low, white clouds roamed the blue sky, and the Academic City went on as usual. The attack on the diner had been in the news broadcasts, but the lack of clues pointing to the culprits had ground the investigation to a halt until such evidence was found. Life went on as usual.

However, in a private room in the city hospital, three girls were planning the daring rescue of a friend in captivity.

.

Ruiko paid careful attention as Kuroko stated the problems they needed to overcome.

"Number one. They chose the battlefield. It's their home territory, so we can assume that they'll have a Capacity Down in operation. Probably one a lot stronger than the one they used on us yesterday."

Mikoto nodded in agreement. "Yesterday's one fit inside a instrument case, that's why it wasn't very strong."

"Okay, so let's say they have a larger one of those. How are you two going to fight against it?" Ruiko asked. She was a level 0 so it wouldn't have any effect on her, but she couldn't see how her level 4 and level 5 friends could retain their fighting power against the Capacity Down.

To which Kuroko smirked. "I had the frog-like doctor make us these before, but I never thought I'd have the chance to use them. But now I'm glad I did."

Kuroko produced a set of headphones from her bag. They looked rather large and cumbersome, complete with a small mp3 player like accessory on the side.

"Kuroko, what is this?"

Ruiko had a flash of intuition. "By any chance, does this negate the Capacity Down?"

"Ever the bright one, Saten-san." Kuroko smiled.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Mikoto yelled. "I'm not stupid, you know!"

"Hai, hai."

"Kuroko!"

"If only you were more lady-like."

"That has nothing to do with this!"

Ruiko watched the two sister-like girls bicker with a smile. Misaka-san was blushing, her fists clenched and glaring at her roommate.

 _She's so cute._

Ruiko stared dreamy-eyed at her crush, imagining what it would be like to have a romantic relationship with her.

 _Maybe Misaka-san wouldn't want to hold hands in public, but that's okay. I wouldn't want her to do anything she's uncomfortable with. I wonder how soft her lips are…_

"Saten-san!"

"Eh?" Ruiko snapped out of her daydream. Both Mikoto and Kuroko were staring at her, the former still blushing.  
"What were you thinking about?" Kuroko asked.

"Uh, nothing…" Ruiko reddened. "Anyway, what were we talking about?"

Kuroko sighed. "Okay, we can counter Capacity Down with these headsets. They run a inversed frequency of the Capacity Down, which has the effect of nullifying the sound."

"That means you two can take them easily, right?" Ruiko asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, no. This is becau-"

"It's because the headsets are too small to make a large enough inversion sound, right?" Mikoto butted in. "See, I'm smart too."

Ruiko's heart almost melted at her friend's cuteness.

 _Aww._

"Yes, Onee-sama, you're right for a change."

"W-What?!"

"Therefore, we still need to take out the Capacity Down machine." Kuroko talked right over Mikoto's sputtering. "The headsets aren't strong enough. According to the doctor's estimates, I should be able to teleport things and other people but not myself, and also not very accurately. Of course, it does depend on the strength of their Capacity Down system. Onee-sama should be able to use basic electric abilities, such as deflecting bullets and brute force lightning strikes, but it will be harder to use the more finer magnetic abilities, such as walking on walls and manipulating sand iron."

Mikoto and Ruiko nodded.

"However… we have a problem."

"What is it?" Ruiko asked.

"Since we don't know our enemies numbers or assets, I should accompany Onee-sama to their front door."

Ruiko saw the sense in that. Since both espers would have their abilities diminished, it would be a lot safer if they were together to cover their weaknesses.

Kuroko continued. "Saten-san, I'm not saying this to offend or belittle you, but having you try to take out the Capacity Down alone would be unwise. It will be guarded heavily for sure."

Ruiko felt a twinge of regret at her weakness, but knew it was true so she nodded in assent.

 _No use focusing on something I can't help right now._

Ruiko smiled to show that she wasn't offended, and asked how she could help instead.

.

While Kuroko and Ruiko talked, Mikoto stared at Ruiko in admiration and respect, knowing that if Kuroko had said something like that to her, her temper would flare up and a fight would ensue.

 _Saten-san is really mature,_ Mikoto thought, making a wry grin. _She knows what she can and can't do, which is a lot more than what can be said for me._

Yet, even though there was little Ruiko could do alone, the determination shining in her dark eyes gave Mikoto strength and courage.

"Saten-san, we'll make it work. All of us together."

Ruiko seemed momentarily surprised at the sudden line of encouragement from Mikoto, but beamed back immediately.

"I trust you, Misaka-san."

 _Why is it that every time Saten-san looks at me like that, my heart feels like it's made of butterflies?_

Kuroko went on, sparing Mikoto from her embarrassment. "It would be nice to have one more ally in this fight, preferably a level 0 since we don't have any extra headsets."

Then, in an incredible stroke of good luck, Mikoto heard a familiar voice outside her door.

"Such misfortune…"

Mikoto immediately channeled her ability and gave that person a small electric shock.

"Wah!" A bewildered cry echoed from the corridor.

Mikoto smiled at Kuroko and Ruiko. "I think I've found the perfect candidate for the job."

.

That was how Kamijou Touma and his companion Index found themselves sitting in Misaka Mikoto's hospital room, listening to the events of the day before.

"I still don't get why I have to join you…" Touma muttered, focusing his dopey eyes on Mikoto. "It's your problem, you should fix it. I have to go home and make dinner."

Index nodded sagely. "Dinner is important."

Mikoto's eyelid twitched. Touma had been the one to convince her that relying on others was not a sign of weakness, but now he was giving her this pathetic excuse? She clenched her fists, and lightning arced off her hair.

"O-On another thought, I think dinner can wait for a bit." Touma hastily corrected, giving an apologetic shrug to the white-clad sister.

"I would be so grateful!" Mikoto beamed, instantly changing from angry to good-natured.

Touma sighed. "Such misfortune… ow!"

"Shut it!"

.

Ruiko watched Touma and Mikoto with despair. They were like an old married couple, bickering and mocking each other.

 _Maybe Misaka-san likes Touma. I mean, she's never shown interest in anyone before, but I guess this settles it…_

Although Ruiko had tried not to hope for a relationship with Mikoto, the revelation that this spiky-haired boy might be a better match for Mikoto saddened her. Her heart was heavy.

 _I shouldn't have expected such a happy ending._

However, despite Ruiko's devastated feelings, she put on a brave face and kept smiling as introductions were made.

"Saten-san, this is… uh, Kamijou… Touma? I think."

"What the hell are you saying that like you don't remember?!"

Mikoto smirked, and turned away to talk to the sister.

"Well… um, nice to meet you, Saten-san." Touma offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Kamijou-san." They shook hands awkwardly.

He seemed like a nice enough person, although judging from his sloppy dress code and hair, Ruiko thought he might be a bit of a goofball. Or maybe that was her emotions causing bias in her perception. She tried to shove her feelings for the electromaster away, and focus on the problem at hand.

Mikoto spoke out. "I think it's for the better if we left Index out for this mission, seeing as science and magic don't really mix. Is that okay?"

"Sure." Index replied nonchalantly. "I'm going to take a bath." And with that, she left.

Ruiko's mind kept drifting to Mikoto and Touma acting flirty with each other, and every time this happened her heart shattered a little bit more. She scolded herself, saying that it was her own fault for hoping against hope, but she couldn't help feel dejected and miserable.

.

As they conversed about tactics and strategies, Mikoto couldn't help but notice that Ruiko seemed slightly depressed, considering how well she had looked earlier on in the day. It was distracting and strange how Mikoto just couldn't stop looking at or thinking about Ruiko. She also had a sudden urge to explain that Touma was just a friend, or an acquaintance at best, but obviously couldn't in front of Touma himself and Kuroko. So she held her tongue and tried to immerse herself in planning their rescue.

 _Uiharu-san could be hurt even as we speak._

Despite the dire situation, Mikoto couldn't keep her mind off Ruiko.

 _How strange. Why now, of all times?_

She started wondering about her sexuality. She'd never really looked for a romantic relationship before, partly because her label as a level 5 esper prevented people from easily reaching out to her anyway. Mikoto had never met a person she liked romantically.

 _I guess I could be gay._

And with that thought, Mikoto glanced at Ruiko again. She was biting her lip, eyes cast downwards, as she listened to Kuroko spout possible plans of attack.

A sudden desire to wipe that frown off Ruiko's face swept through Mikoto. She couldn't really understand why, but seeing her friend distressed made Mikoto sad herself.

It was a novel emotion, one Mikoto didn't understand, but it was a warm, fluttery sensation that felt good inside.


	6. At the Warehouse

**Author's Note: Thank you all for sticking with me so far. 400+ views already, and counting! Thank you for those who reviewed, followed, or favorited. I receive great inspiration and happiness from your support.**

 **There will be one or two more chapters left, depending on how I decide to end the story. Read on!**

.

The warehouse seemed as empty as the neighboring warehouses, with rust-eaten walls and shattered windows. Mikoto and Kuroko faced the rundown front door, anti Capacity Down headphones switched on and senses on high alert. There was no sign of anyone around, but Mikoto could sense hostility radiating from within. She took a deep breath, nodded to Kuroko, and walked forward.

The door opened easily, but the two were confronted by complete darkness. A cold draft rustled Mikoto's hair and she suppressed a shiver.  
 _We have to find Uiharu-san first. Retribution can come after that._

Mikoto used her ability to probe the spacious room. Just after analyzing the first half, she stopped, and grinned. The lights in this room were operational, just turned off. It was an easy matter for her to send a spark of electricity into the metal walls, up into the circuitry… and voila, the lights snapped on, bathing the interior of the warehouse in a stark white light.

 _So you're the ones who kidnapped my friend, huh?_

Mikoto and Kuroko surveyed their enemies. Ten green power-suits armed with machine guns stood at the head, backed by around twenty men with various weapons ranging from handguns, bats, and even some riot shields.

 _They don't look very strong._ If Mikoto faced them with her full powers, it wouldn't take more than a few minutes to knock them all out. However, depending on the strength of their Capacity Down, which was yet to make itself known, Mikoto and Kuroko might have a hard time against these people.

"Misaka Mikoto." A strong, masculine voice echoed from the power-suit in the middle. "Turn yourself in peacefully, and we will release your friend unharmed." He gestured behind him, to the corner of the warehouse.

Mikoto gritted her teeth. Uiharu was roped to a chair, seemingly unconscious as she was slumped forward as much as her constraints allowed. She seemed unharmed, but at this distance Mikoto couldn't tell for sure.

"Onee-sama, maybe I can teleport her out before Capacity Do-" Kuroko whispered, when suddenly, an ugly, high-pitched screeching sound erupted from speakers set in various locations around the room. Mikoto felt the noise clawing at her brain. It hurt, but the headphones made it possible for her to keep her feet with relative ease. She was sure she could also use enough of her ability to keep Kuroko and herself safe from bullets for a short time. Kuroko seemed to be having a slightly harder time, a bead of sweat running down her face.

 _Alright. Saten-san and Touma should be in position by now. It's time._

Mikoto strengthened her resolve, and shouted out. "Who are you working for?"

A chuckle. "You do not need to know. Surrender now, or else." He pointed his weapon at Uiharu. "She dies."

Mikoto grimaced, but shouted confidently. "Come on, I'm the one you want, right? It's thirty against just two of us, why don't you come get me? Oh, I get it. You're scared, aren't you? Even using Capacity Down, and military grade equipment, you don't think you can take me." She laughed loudly. "You guys make me laugh. What a joke."

"You…" A voice filled with rage. A sudden clatter of machine gun fire, and dozens of bullets flew toward Mikoto and Kuroko. At the last possible moment, Mikoto jolted the bullets off course, sending them crashing into the walls behind her.

"That's the best you can do?" She laughed again. "Who do you think you are, to go against me?"

That did it.

The power-suits hissed, and threw themselves forward, guns raised aggressively. They split into two groups, coming at Mikoto and Kuroko from two angles. The men on foot broke into a run after them in frenzy, shouting in rage.

"Okay, Kuroko. This'll be tough, but let's get through this."

"Of course, Onee-sama."

Together, they faced their opposition and fought for their lives, and the life of their friend.

.

Ruiko knelt down at where she thought the middle of the warehouse should be. She and Touma were behind the warehouse unobserved, while Mikoto and Kuroko distracted the enemy from the front. The plan was simple.

 _Resuce Uiharu while they're busy fighting Misaka-san and Shirai-san, and get out._ The clatter of gunfire and the smell of ozone was enough to deduce that the fight had already started, and the enemies inside should be focused on Mikoto and Kuroko.

Touma knelt beside her, and drew out a laser cutter from his bag. Carefully, quietly, he cut open a small hole in the wall. Big enough to crouch through, but small enough to hopefully remain unnoticed. As soon as the cutter had finished it's job, Ruiko pulled the section of the wall out and crawled through, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the bright light inside.

She first saw Kuroko and Mikoto fighting as a team, Kuroko keeping a hand on her Onee-sama as Mikoto deflected bullets and struck back with lightning. The two would blink from one place to another in staggered intervals of time, confusing the enemy and landing surprise attacks.

 _I guess Kuroko was more powerful than she herself had expected,_ Ruiko thought, remembering that Kuroko had said she probably wouldn't be able to teleport herself. Mikoto's hair fanned out as she blasted power-suits and footmen alike, gritting her teeth as she fought against the toned down yet still significant effects of Capacity Down.

 _She's beautiful._ Ruiko thought, and immediately chastised herself. _What are you thinking? Find Uiharu first, besides, Misaka-san has Kamijou-san…_

Clenching her fists, she glanced around the room, and found Uiharu strapped to a chair only a short distance to her left. She ran toward her, crouched down to avoid detection, and immediately starting hacking at the ropes with a knife she had had the foresight to bring. Touma appeared beside her as well, keeping Uiharu steady so that she wouldn't fall as the ropes were loosened.

After a minute or two, Ruiko cut through the last of the strands. Uiharu fell into Touma's arms, and together they high-tailed it for the hole in the wall. Ruiko dove through first, and with a combined effort dragged Uiharu through. Touma came out last. They had succeeded undetected.

Ruiko breathed a sigh of relief.

 _Now, if Misaka-san and Shirai-san can make it as well._

She glanced into the warehouse. Kuroko was obviously drained, unsteadily clinging to Mikoto as she teleported the pair a short distance every few seconds. Mikoto was in a similar condition, sweating profusely as she tried to save energy by only deflecting bullets as much as necessary, and aiming to disable with one strike. The number of enemies had vastly decreased, leaving only four power-suits and a handful of men standing.

 _They can make it._

However, even as Ruiko watched, Kuroko collapsed to the ground, gasping.

 _She's out of energy. The Capacity Down system is too strong._

"Saten-san, stay here with Uiharu-san. I'm going to go turn off the sound system." Touma said in a determined voice.

And before Ruiko could say anything, Touma swung inside the warehouse.

.

He had already spotted what seemed to be a control room in the rafters of the warehouse. A thin, rickety ladder led up to it. Fortunately, it was on the back wall, right beside the hole they had made. He sprang up, climbing as fast as he could. Taking a quick glance over his shoulder, he saw Mikoto standing over Kuroko, protecting her with an electric barrier as the remaining power-suits focused their fire on the now immobile pair.

 _Hang in there._

Touma doubled his efforts, and found himself inside the control room. A single guard was glued to the front window, watching the fight from above. He had obviously not noticed Touma standing a few feet behind him.

Quietly, Touma stepped forward until he was right behind the guard. He must have sensed something, because he started turning around, but it was too late. Touma threw a hard punch into the guard's jaw, knocking him out in one blow.

 _Phew._

But there was no time to admire his handiwork. Touma desperately looked around the controls.

 _Capacity Down, or sound system… There!_

He found a switch labeled "sound system on/off", and flicked it with baited breath. And sighed in relief when the high-pitched noise stopped.

He raced to the window.

.

The effect of silencing Capacity Down was instantaneous. Mikoto threw off her headphones and ferociously blasted lightning in a wide radius. The remaining footmen went flying, and one of the four remaining power-suits shuddered and collapsed. Kuroko was still on the ground, eyes closed, obviously drained from her exertion, but Mikoto looked determined, and more importantly, energized. Touma sighed in relief.

 _Biri-biri can take care of the rest._

He started clambering down the ladder, when suddenly he saw Ruiko sprinting toward the fight.

"Wha-… hey, wait!" Touma yelled, and jumped down the remaining distance. It wasn't a huge fall, but he faltered as he landed. Looking up, he saw Ruiko running straight toward the middle power-suit.

 _What the hell is she doing?_

Touma started dashing after her as fast as he could, premonition tickling his spine.

.

A few moments ago.

When the high-pitched noise stopped, Uiharu woke up. The first thing she saw was the anxious expression on Ruiko's face, which immediately brightened up on seeing her friend open her eyes.

"Uiharu, are you okay?"

 _Oh no.  
_ "Saten-san, where is Misaka-san and Kuroko-san?" Uiharu asked sharply. Ruiko looked surprised, but she answered.

"They're fighting inside there. Don't worry, Capacity Down just stopped, so they'll be fine."

A cold hand of dread clutched Uiharu's heart.

"Saten-san, you have to get them to run. They have a plan, and it's going to kill Misaka-san." Uiharu tried to get up, but drained as she was, fell back to the ground. Worry clouded Ruiko's eyes.

"What do you mean? What plan?"

So Uiharu explained what she had overheard while pretending to be asleep. When Uiharu was done, the last thing she saw was the horror in Ruiko's eyes, before exhaustion took over and everything went dark.

.

Mikoto felt the Capacity Down noise die away, and she immediately flung off her headphones. She felt her power return. Lightened by the lack of machinery on her head, more so in spirit rather than physically, she sent out a wide arc of lightning that swept the rest of the footmen into unconsciousness, and one of the four remaining power-suits to the ground. Mikoto smirked. Although Kuroko was out of commission for the time being, she could handle the three power-suits easily. As she prepared for a final burst of energy, she spotted Ruiko sprinting toward them.

 _Wait, what… No, focus._

Undeterred, Mikoto brought up her remaining energy to douse the remaining power-suits in lightning, when suddenly, everything went white. A loud high-pitched noise burst into her brain, scattering the energy she had pooled and driving her to her knees. It lasted for only a second, but it was enough to accomplish what had been planned.

 _A portable Capacity Down?!_ Even as Mikoto realized what had happened, she knew it was over. She couldn't see, nor feel her Personal Reality. In the next second, bullets would tear her and Kuroko apart. She had failed.

 _I'm sorry, Kuroko. I'm sorry, Uiharu-san, Touma._ But most of all, she felt regret at not figuring out her feelings for Saten-san.

 _I'm sorry._

 _._

But her end did not come.

.

After a few seconds, her vision and power came back to her. And Mikoto stared in dread.

Ruiko was grappling the middle power-suit with her bare hands, keeping the barrel of the gun pointed away from Mikoto. The other two power-suits were pointing their guns at Ruiko, but with their leader also in their line of fire, were unsure of what to do. Mikoto could only watch in horror. If she tried to fry the power-suit, it would undoubtedly hurt or even kill her friend. Mikoto saw Touma racing towards them, clutching a riot shield.

But in the next moment, the power-suit twisted Ruiko off, slammed a kick into her abdomen that sent her flying back, and let off a burst of machine gun fire at the hapless girl.

 _No…_ Mikoto screamed silently. She watched as Touma dove in front of Ruiko with the riot shield, protecting them both from the worst of the spray. Yet, Mikoto instinctively knew that Touma had been a split second too late.

Something snapped inside of Mikoto. Electricity crackled, and the burning smell of ozone filled the air. The lights flickered; the walls sizzled with stray voltage. The power-suits turned toward her, and edged backward, but it was pointless. Mikoto let out three bolts of lightning at the power-suits with a yell, her fear and anger adding to her energy. The remaining enemies were blown back, smoke wafting from the destroyed circuits in their power-suits.

But Mikoto didn't care. She sprinted toward the figure of Touma leaning over a prone Ruiko.

 _Please be okay. Please, Saten-san. I need to tell you that I…I think… I have feelings for you._

But Mikoto's hopes were dashed to pieces when she saw the spreading pool of blood around Ruiko and her blood-drenched shirt.

 _No…_ Tears sprang to her eyes as she threw herself beside the still girl. Ruiko was still breathing, but her eyes were closed and her breaths uneven and labored. Mikoto counted four holes in her friend's shirt. Four bullets had found their mark.

Despair came over her, and she screamed. Touma was hunching over Ruiko, likewise trying to hold in his tears but failing. His mobile phone lay open beside him; Touma had called an ambulance the moment Mikoto had electrified the remaining power-suits. But it wouldn't get here on time.

Mikoto sobbed, desperately trying to stem the flow of blood with her hands.

 _Don't die. Don't die. I love you. Please, don't die._

But Ruiko lay there unmoving, silent, the interval between each breath becoming longer and longer, until she stopped breathing altogether.


	7. Ruiko in the Dark

Ruiko was drifting. It was dark, she couldn't move, and every second seemed to throw her deeper into the void. It was uncomfortable, but it wasn't a bad sensation actually. She didn't feel much pain; rather, the deeper she went, the less her body hurt.

 _I'm dying._

But that realization didn't hold much significance for her. Sure she had some regrets, like not being able to say goodbye to her friends, but her hazy mind kept blanking out and Ruiko couldn't remember to whom she'd wanted to say farewell. A twinge of remorse flickered in her heart, but even as she tried to remember her body became lighter and lighter and the pain all but disappeared. Ruiko let go of her misgivings and gave in to the emptiness around her.

 _I guess this is it._ She assumed it wasn't a bad way to go, especially since it didn't hurt that much.

But suddenly, a crackle of lightning flickered around her. It zapped her body, and Ruiko felt the pain in her chest and stomach grow. Her body felt heavier. The lightning came again, and Ruiko screamed. The pain was astounding. She wished she could drift away again, away from the pain, but every strike of lightning seemed to brutally drag her upwards, away from peace.

Dimly, she started hearing voices from far away.

 _Saten-san, wake up. Please, wake up. Don't die on me like this._

 _I couldn't protect you… I'm sorry. Wake up, and give me another chance._

 _Saten-san. We're all so worried for you. Won't you wake up for us?_

But her scrambled consciousness couldn't understand what the voices were saying, or who was saying them. All she knew was that instead of the tranquility she had been in, something had gone terribly wrong, and everything had started burning.

 _Leave me alone._

Ruiko tried to sink into the darkness again, away from the excruciating pain, but another blast of electricity dragged her upward even more. Her body was _so_ heavy, and her upper torso on fire. She tried to scream to leave her alone, but her tongue didn't work, and all that came out was a little gasp.  
Fire everywhere. Burning her, devouring her essence.

 _Help._

 _._

Mikoto waited in desperation, her hands on Ruiko's exposed chests. Tears blurred her vision, but at Touma's count of thirty she let electricity flow into her friend's body, causing it to buckle and jump. Again. Still, there was no response from Ruiko, her heart still unmoving.

"Saten-san, wake up. Please wake up." Mikoto begged. "Don't die on me like this."

Beside her, Touma fervently pumped on Ruiko's chest, directly above her heart. "I couldn't protect you, I'm sorry… Wake up, and give me another chance." He muttered, tears still flooding from his red eyes.

On the other side of their prone friend sat Uiharu, who had regained consciousness after the fight. "Saten-san. We're all so worried for you. Won't you wake up for us?" She murmured gently, coaxingly.

Another thirty pumps, and Mikoto sent electricity coursing into Ruiko's body. _Wake up. Wake up. Wake up._

And miraculously, Ruiko's heart started beating on its own, the girl letting out a small gasp. Mikoto stared in disbelief, unable to process that her rash, unlikely plan had actually worked. Touma and Uiharu were in shock as well, staring as blood started oozing once again from Ruiko's wounds.

Then, the faint sound of an ambulance siren reached their ears. It was enough to galvanize everyone into action.

"I'll direct the ambulance to the front of the warehouse." Uiharu stated, her eyes full of fervent hope and determination, and dashed outside. Touma and Mikoto carefully carried Ruiko outside. The sky was already dark, and the streetlights were on. The siren grew steadily larger, until an ambulance rounded the corner and raced toward their position, Uiharu trailing behind it.

The rest was a haze for Mikoto. Emergency staff swiftly brought Ruiko onto a stretcher and into the ambulance, a flurry of people and shouts and orders. It left as soon as it had arrived, carrying the fate of their friend. Four Anti-skill vans had also appeared, three of them for taking in the criminals, and the remaining one for Mikoto, Touma, Uiharu, and Kuroko. They were asked to receive a check up at the hospital, and then answer questions about the lawbreakers. Touma carried a still unconscious Kuroko into the back of the van. Uiharu stepped toward it as well, and then turned around gazing at Mikoto.

"Misaka-san. Let's go." The genuine warmth behind Uiharu's words brought a small smile to Mikoto's face.

 _I don't appreciate my friends enough._ Mikoto thought. She took a step forward… and her knees buckled, and everything went dark.

.

Mikoto slowly came to in a hospital bed. She was immediately aware of a warm body pressing against her.

 _Kuroko?_

The little girl was tucked against her, head against Mikoto's shoulder.

 _I see… I must have passed out from exhaustion._

"Did you sleep well?" A soft voice asked. Mikoto craned her neck to the side and saw Uiharu sitting beside her bed, giving Mikoto a gentle smile. Warm morning sunlight poured in from the window.

"Hai, I did, thank you." Mikoto replied, and stared at the ceiling.

 _I'm missing something. What is it…?_ Then memories of what had happened crashed into her head. Facing the power-suits and henchmen. Kuroko falling at her feet. The silenced Capacity Down. The moment of helplessness as Mikoto fell into the enemy trap. And lastly, Ruiko lying on the ground in a pool of blood, not breathing, after fighting a power-suit to save Mikoto from certain death.  
 _Saten-san!_

"Uiharu-san, is Saten-san okay?!" Mikoto all but yelled, hopeful yet terrified of the answer. Kuroko shifted beside her, still deep in slumber.

Uiharu looked down, avoiding Mikoto's eyes.

 _No… Please…_

"The doctors worked on her all night." Mikoto nodded, scared to know more. "She actually came out of surgery an hour ago."

 _She's… alive._

Yet even as tremendous relief overwhelmed Mikoto, Uiharu continued in a sad voice.

"Saten-san is in a coma." _What?_ "They don't know when she'll wake up, if ever."

 _In… a coma?_ Mikoto didn't know whether to scream in frustration or cry in relief. Her friend was alive, but unable to function. Mikoto gritted her teeth.

 _All because of me, and my carelessness. If I hadn't fallen for that dirty trick…_ She thought. _Saten-san would still be…_

"Misaka-san." A gentle voice brought her out of her self-blaming thoughts. Mikoto looked up.

"I heard what happened from Kamijou-san. And I want to tell you that Saten-san wouldn't want you to blame yourself. She did what any of us would have done for each other." Uiharu brushed a few tears from her eyes and continued. "Don't feel bad. Saten-san will wake up; she'll wake up for sure. And when she does, she wouldn't want to see you acting like this." Uiharu gently stroked Mikoto's hair.

And Mikoto felt all her emotions burst out of her. She started sobbing, crying tears of frustration and guilt and gratitude for her friends. Uiharu started crying as well, and the two friends found solace and comfort in each other.

 _Saten-san will wake up. Uiharu-san is right, I can't be like this when she does._

Mikoto felt better. She was still angry with herself, and scared, but she knew she had to be strong. For Uiharu, Kuroko, and Ruiko when she woke up.


	8. Comatose

Uiharu explained that one person had always kept Ruiko company since she had come out of surgery. For the first hour Uiharu talked to the comatose girl and had just switched places with Touma. She said it was better to leave only person with Ruiko, since that way they could say personal things without having to be embarrassed about being overheard. Mikoto was the sense in that and was also grateful that Uiharu had been beside her when she herself woke up. Mikoto wanted to head straight for Ruiko's room and see for herself how her friend was doing, but there was one thing she wanted to do. No, needed to do.

"Uiharu-san?"

"Yes?"

Mikoto swallowed and spoke, "I'm sorry."

Uiharu stared at her.

"I mean, if I had been more careful, and more powerful, none of this wouldn't have happened." Mikoto closed her eyes. "You must hate me, making Saten-san go through all this. I know an apology doesn't fix any-"

The next moment, Mikoto felt the younger girl wrap her arms around her. Her eyes opened in shock.  
Uiharu spoke in a soft tone. "Well, it's true that Saten-san received severe injuries trying to save you, but do you think she regrets it one bit? I don't think so. She did it because she likes you. You're her friend. Maybe even more than friends."

"Eh?" Mikoto said in surprise. "What do you mean, more than friends?"

"I've seen the way Saten-san looks at you." Uiharu replied happily. "It's pretty obvious that she likes you. Besides…" Uiharu continued in a more serious voice, "What she did? Any one of us would have done the same for you, and no doubt you would have done the same for any of us. Because we're friends. Right, Misaka-san?"

And for the second time that morning, Uiharu's words resonated deeply inside Mikoto. And again she found herself crying, hugging the younger girl firmly, drawing comfort from her friend.

"You're too kind. Thank you."

"Misaka-san, please, I'm only saying the truth."

They smiled at each other.

 _She's right._ Mikoto thought. _I would have done they same for Saten-san._ Mikoto remembered the distressed face mixed with guilt and relief she had seen on her friend when Mikoto had woken in the hospital from her shoulder wound. It had pained her to see her friend so upset.

 _It's the same thing, isn't it. Saten-san wouldn't want to see me be self-reproaching when she wakes up._

.

Also.

.

 _Saten-san likes me._

The thought itself was enough to make her slightly giddy. She knew she should have noticed it before. There had been several clues, now that Mikoto knew what to look for, but she had always been slightly cagey and guarded due to her label as the third strongest level 5 esper. As a result, Mikoto was quite oblivious to the finer details of romance. Indeed, as Uiharu had pointed out, Ruiko would often give her adoring looks when she thought Mikoto wasn't looking, and often was the first to offer to wash her back at the public baths.

And Mikoto knew she herself liked Ruiko too. It hadn't been clear in the beginning, starting as a fluttery feeling in her chest whenever Ruiko looked at her. But just before the fight at the warehouse, Mikoto had felt the strong desire to keep Ruiko happy and safe. And now, there was nothing Mikoto wanted more than to have Ruiko awake and spend time with her.

 _This is love._ Mikoto realized. _I actually love her._

It was a fiery passion in her heart; a desire to hold Ruiko close and protect her from whatever obstacle came their way. It was unfamiliar, yet somehow it felt natural.

It was a good feeling.

And with her heart set, she walked into Saten Ruiko's hospital room.

.

Touma looked up at her from his seat beside the hospital bed as she walked in, and gave a strained smile.

"Hey, Biribiri, you look alright."

Normally, Mikoto would have given him a shock for calling her that, but she let it slide this time. Touma looked both physically and emotionally drained, although he hid it well. Mikoto stood in front of him and said gently.

"You should go home and rest. You look tired." Before Touma could interrupt, she continued. "Don't worry about Saten-san, I'll look after her."

Touma looked undecided. He wanted to help wake Ruiko up, but having met her less than a day ago, there was little he could talk about to try to wake her up.

"You have hungry people waiting for you at home, you know." That was the final nail in the coffin. And although Touma still looked unsure, he contemplated Mikoto's expression and seemed to find something there that settled his mind.

"Okay... I'll take you up on your offer. Thanks."

Touma stood up and walked toward the door with his bag.

"Oh, and Biribiri… don't blame yourself. You couldn't have done anything in that situation, and-"

"Yeah, I know." Mikoto butted in. "I get it."

Touma glanced at her in surprise. Mikoto realized she had matured a little. A while ago, she would have held in her emotions and kept blaming herself for everything. The fact that she was acknowledging Touma's words came as a surprise to herself as well, but Mikoto remembered Uiharu's words.

 _Any one of us would have done the same for you, and no doubt you would have done the same for any of us. Because we're friends. Right, Misaka-san?_

 _Right._ Mikoto thought.

She and Touma exchanged a small smile, and Touma left.

.

 _Saten-san, I'm here._

Mikoto sat down in the seat beside the hospital bed and observed Ruiko. Her friend's face was slightly pale, but other than that her breath was even and heartbeat steady, according to the monitor on the wall. Seeing her friend look somewhat healthy dissolved a layer of worry that had been pushing down on Mikoto. The blankets were pulled up all the way to her shoulders, so Mikoto could not see any sign of her wounds, but Ruko's right arm trailed out of her cocoon and lay at her side.

 _Uiharu-san probably held her hand._

Mikoto enveloped her friend's hand with both of hers. Mikoto was comforted by how warm Ruiko's hand was.

 _She's really alive._

For the third time that morning, tears threatened to flow down her cheeks, but Mikoto brushed away the tears and smiled.

 _She's okay. She just needs to wake up._ Mikoto took a deep breath.

"Saten-san, I –"

.

Just then, a knock came at the door followed by the entrance of the Gekota-like doctor.

"Hi there. Would you like to know about your friend's condition?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"Yes, doctor, please." Mikoto replied, slightly nonplussed that her monologue had been interrupted but still wanting to know the extent of Ruiko's injuries.

"Alright." The doctor cleared his throat, and spoke. "She received four bullets in her upper torso, three of which had remained lodged inside her. Miraculously, none of the bullets hit her vitals." The doctor gazed at Mikoto warmly. "She was very lucky in this regard. Now, when the ambulance arrived, she had already lost a lot of blood, and gone into cardiac arrest once more."

 _So Saten-san's heart had stopped twice._ Mikoto felt guilt rise inside her, but pushed it aside for the time being.

"It's nothing short of a miracle that she lived long enough for us doctors to operate on her. She must be a very strong person." He continued, looking fondly at his patient. "We removed the bullet and closed off her wounds. Fortunately, the hospital had just received a large stock of blood, so we were able to replenish her systems without any problems. However, due to the large amount of harm done to her body, she went into shock. Hence, her comatose state right now."

Mikoto gazed at Ruiko, as if hoping for a change in her state, but Ruiko slept on oblivious to her surroundings.

"There is no way we can tell when she will wake up. Perhaps as soon as today, perhaps a few weeks, maybe even months or years. You must understand that." The doctor said kindly.

Mikoto nodded. "Thank you doctor. She'll wake up soon." She added, stroking Ruiko's hand.

The doctor nodded back at her, and stood up with a yawn. "I'm going to take a rest. See you later."

"Thank you." Mikoto replied sincerely.

.

After the doctor left, Mikoto kept tracing circles on Ruiko's palm. She debated what to start with. An apology? Mikoto's feelings for her? Having no experience with this sort of thing, Mikoto felt slightly awkward and hesitant.

 _Do people in comas hear and remember what you said?_ _No, that doesn't matter._ _Just say what you think. No need to be embarrassed, don't hold back._

Mikoto told herself, and took a deep breath.

 _Here we go._

"Saten-san, first of all, I'm sorry for causing all this. It could have been averted, but it happened. And I'm sorry. But Uiharu-san told me that any of us would have done the same for anyone else, and she's right. I would do the same for you, and I know if that happened, I wouldn't want you to be sad about it. So I'm not going to mope about it and blame myself."

Mikoto paused, still tracing patterns on Ruiko's hand. She moved the hand and laid it against her forehead, as if it would help convey her words to the comatose girl.

"Secondly, thank you for saving me. You were brave and selfless, and if you hadn't done what you did, Kuroko and I would have died. So thank you." Mikoto sniffed. "I kind of want to shout at you, were you out of your mind, but again I would have done the same, so I guess that makes me a hypocrite, huh?"

She laughed weakly and tears blurred her vision, but Mikoto went on.

"Thirdly, I need to tell you that… I… I like you." She said in a rush. "I really like you. I didn't notice it before, but I think I always have. I want to spend more time with you, get to know you even better… So if that means anything to you, please… please…"

Tears were now openly coursing down her cheeks, spotting the white blanket.

"Please, Saten-san, wake up…!"  
.

And then, an incredibly familiar and nostalgic voice answered her.  
.

"And here… I was… thinking you… liked Kami…jou-san…"

Mikoto lifted her head to stare at Ruiko's face incredulously, wondering if she had imagined her friend's voice. Ruiko's eyes were still closed, mouth unmoving. Mikoto shook her head wryly.

 _Now I'm imagining things. I better get myself checked by the doctor, huh._ Mikoto sighed. A moment of hope crushed by cruel reality. She angrily brushed away her tears and gripped Ruiko's hand firmly with both of hers.

"Saten-san… I don't know when you'll wake up, but I'll be here for you when you do." Mikoto promised.

 _No matter how long it takes._

And felt something twitch between her fingers.

"Eh…?"

Mikoto turned back at her friend's face. And froze, when her gaze was met by Ruiko's half-open cerulean eyes.

"I'm back… Misaka…san." Her voice was weak and hoarse, but so incredibly real.

"Sorry… I made… you worry."

._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _.

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Only one chapter left! I'll probably finish it tomorrow, so be sure to check back or follow the story to catch the ending. Thank you all for your reviews, faves, and follows. Very much appreciated!**


	9. Start of a New Journey

Mikoto stared in shock. _Saten-san is awake._ She blinked, half expecting to see a still sleeping Ruiko, but the sight that greeted her eyes was astonishingly different from her expectations.

Ruiko gazed at her softly, eyes full of gentle compassion. The effects of morphine brought a slightly hazy look to her eyes, but that made no difference to the fact that Ruiko was awake. Her hand moved again, this time turning over to clasp one of Mikoto's own hands.

"Misaka-san… I'm back."

And Mikoto started crying, all her worry and fear melting away in light of her friend's consciousness. _She's awake._ Mikoto gripped the hand holding her own. The doctor's voice echoed in her mind.

 _She must be a very strong person._ Mikoto couldn't agree more.

She gave a watery smile. "Took you long enough." To which Ruiko gave a small smile. They stayed together in that position in silence, both trying to organize their emotions and wondering where to start.

 _I should tell Uiharu-san and Kuroko that Saten-san is awake._ But there was one thing Mikoto wanted to clear up first.

"Saten-san?"

"Hai?"

"Did you… did you hear everything I said?" Mikoto asked, reddening. Ruiko chuckled.

"Yes, I did." And as Mikoto blushed harder, Ruiko twisted her hand from Mikoto's grip and cupped her check. The warm contact of Ruiko's hand caused Mikoto's heart to beat faster. She'd never known that such a casual gesture could cause so much comfort and contentment.

"I heard it all… and Misaka-san, I'm sorry… I made you worry." Ruiko spoke sincerely. "And also… I like you too. I did... what I did because... I couldn't bear it... if you got hurt." Ruiko blushed as the two locked gazes. Mikoto's head was spinning wildly, heart fluttering. It was a novel experience, feeling so utterly knocked out of rhythm by a confession of love. It was as if everything had clicked together. These seemingly contradictory feelings pooled into one fiery desire to stay beside Ruiko forever, and protect her from whatever may come.

So Misaka followed her instincts and leaned forward, drawn in by Ruiko's inviting gaze, and pressed her own lips to Ruiko's. The kiss was soft, warm, and felt _right_. Time seemed to stop, and Mikoto bathed in the contentment racing through her body. It was as if a hole in her heart that she had not known about had suddenly been filled.

She couldn't tell how long they were pressed together, but she drew back after some time, panting. Both of them were blushing furiously, and Mikoto could tell from Ruiko's dreamy smile that she too was experiencing something special. The delayed realization that they mutually liked each other ignited a deep happiness in Mikoto.

 _Don't hold back._ Mikoto remembered her own thoughts, and decided to put into words what she had been thinking.

"Saten-san…" she paused, hesitant, but Ruiko's expectant gaze gave her the strength to continue. "Saten-san, will you… will you be my girlf-"  
.

Suddenly, Mikoto was interrupted by the frog-like doctor bursting into the room.

 _Wha…?!_

"Is she okay?" The doctor asked worriedly. "Her heartbeat went utterly erratic a minute ago… oh. You're awake." He said, seeing Ruiko stare up at him apologetically from her bed.

"Sorry doctor, I just got emotional… from seeing Misaka-san."

The doctor sighed tiredly, though Mikoto couldn't tell whether it was from relief or exasperation. "That's fine, I'm glad you're awake. Oh, and I forgot to tell you earlier, Anti-skill want your testimonies whenever you feel up to it."

Mikoto nodded quickly, embarrassed that the doctor had almost barged in on them kissing. She didn't know what would happen, but she expected it would have been extremely awkward.

"Alright, see you two then. Don't forget to tell your friends." The doctor said, and left, yawning widely.

Mikoto and Ruiko shared a look and laughed.

"I'll go call Uiharu-san and Kuroko, okay?" Mikoto said, and stood up to leave. But a hand snagged her skirt, and she squeaked in surprise.

"Misaka-san," Ruiko said solemnly. "I would like to be your girlfriend… if you're okay with it."

It came so suddenly that Mikoto couldn't process the words for a moment and just stood there, gaping at Ruiko. Her friend blushed, and stammered. "Sorry… I just… I thought that's what you were asking and I… I'm so sorry, it's too fast, isn't it…" Ruiko shook her head. "Please forget I said that."

Mikoto's eyes widened, and she came to her senses. She leaned over and brought her face right above Ruiko's.

"Saten-san. Please be my girlfriend." _No holding back._ "I like you. I like you a lot." And as she stared into Ruiko's deep blue eyes, she knew it was true. They kissed once more, a slow, gentle, passionate kiss.

"Okay." Ruiko murmured simply after they broke apart, smiling.

And in that moment, both of them were happier than they had ever been.

.

There were lots of tears when Uiharu and Kuroko reunited with Ruiko. Touma dropped by to visit, as well as Kongou Mitsuko and her buddies, Awatsuki Maaya and Wannai Kinuho. Mikoto watched the proceedings with a smile, observing Ruiko meet with her friends.

 _Girlfriend._

The word echoed warmly in her heart. Mikoto looked out of the window at the clear blue sky. It was a warm day. Sparrows flitted across the expansive blue and butterflies fluttered among the gardens.

Breathing deeply, she resolved to keep one promise for the rest of her life.

 _I'll never let Saten-san get hurt again._

.

The Anti-skill officer Yomikawa Aiho arrived and took careful notes of their testimonies. Since they were rather close acquaintances of hers, she had taken it upon herself to resolve this incident. Mikoto didn't doubt one bit that the case would resolve quickly. The Anti-skill officer / P.E. teacher looked grimly at the bandages covering Ruiko's body and winced. Mikoto shuddered to think what she would do to the captured criminals.

After the group had finished explaining the events of the last couple of days, the officer thanked them and got up to leave. However, before leaving, she gave them a bit of information that got them all rethinking their assumptions of the criminals.

"We found out the each one of them was a child-error." The officer spoke, facing the door. "Apparently, Therestina took them under her wing and gave them a place to be in her organization, MARS. A family, you could say." A brief pause. "I'm not saying this to try to justify their actions. What they did was wrong. Yet, when Therestina was arrested, they suddenly didn't know what to do, with their leader and mother-like being gone. So they responded with the only way they knew. Violence."

Aiho shook her head. "What they did, they did for Therestina. I'm hoping you girls can understand that. I'm not saying you forgive them, but… it's complex. It wasn't done just out of hate for you, Misaka. Remember that."

And with that, the officer left.

.

The days following the incident passed steadily. Mikoto, Kuroko, and Uiharu visited the hospital every day after school, bringing her homework, sweets, and small gifts. Ruiko gained strength day after day, being able to sit up after a couple of days, and strong enough to stand after a week.

Mikoto looked forward to when Ruiko would be discharged from the hospital. She, Kuroko, and Uiharu had secretly planned a small celebratory party to honor the event. But more than that, Mikoto wanted to spend more time with her girlfriend at the mall, diner, special events, just anywhere. However, they hadn't told the rest of their group yet about their relationship.

"We can take it slow." Ruiko had said. "They'll be surprised, but they'll support us. I know it."

Mikoto believed her. However, she dreaded telling Kuroko, who had always chased after her Onee-sama. How would she react when Mikoto told her she was in a relationship with Ruiko? Mikoto shuddered thinking about it.

.

Yet, two weeks after the incident, and a day before Ruiko was allowed to leave the hospital, an opportunity presented itself. Rather, it was forced on them.

They were all sitting beside Ruiko's propped up bed, talking about the things that had happened in school, the upcoming sport festival, and other generally interesting things, when Uiharu suddenly spoke out.

"Misaka-san, Saten-san, how are you two getting along?"

Mikoto almost spewed out a mouthful of canned orange juice she had kicked out of a nearby vending machine.

"W-what do you mean?" Ruiko exclaimed.

Uiharu sidled up to Ruiko. "You and Misaka-san. Have you kissed yet?"

Mikoto and Ruiko gaped at her, beads of sweat running down their spine. Kuroko sat there with her mouth open, staring back and forth between Ruiko and Mikoto. Mikoto gulped. It was Ruiko who broke the silence.

"Umm… actually, uh, we kind of… did…" Both Mikoto and Ruiko blushed. They had kissed several times, when Mikoto and Ruiko were alone in the hospital room. _How did Uiharu-san…?_

Unexpectedly, Uiharu leaped into the air.

"Yes! I knew it! You two were always so obvious, yet unaware of each other."

Mikoto gawked at Uiharu, then turned to Kuroko, who hadn't said anything. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

 _She's going to hate me._ Mikoto thought dejectedly. _Kuroko, I'm sorry._

However, her fears turned out to be unfounded.

After a moment, Kuroko spoke, "If Onee-sama is happy, then I'm glad for her. I'm pleased with seeing Onee-sama content. Although it's unfortunate I wasn't chosen." She sighed wistfully. "But Saten-san, if you ever mess up, I will be waiting in the wings. Please be sure to take care of Onee-sama. But other than that," Kuroko smiled sincerely, "I believe you two will make a fitting couple."

After a moment of disbelief, Ruiko and Mikoto smiled widely at each other, while Kuroko and Uiharu exchanged a chuckle at the couple's adorability.

Mikoto was elated and excited for the future. Saten-san liked her back, her friends approved of them, and they had lots of time. It seemed like everything was going right in the world.

 _I'll protect you forever. Even if that means I have to get hurt for you, I'll gladly pay the price. You're worth it.  
._

 _"_ Saten-san, I love you."

"I love you too, Misaka-san."  
.

It was the start of something new, blissful, and undeniably true.

.

._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _.

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for reading "The Price of Love". This being my first story, I was really nervous about posting it online, but now I'm glad that I did. 770+ views at the time of completion, and several reviews, faves, and follows! I didn't want to make the story too long, in case I bite off more than I can chew, but I'm satisfied with how this story turned out.  
Many thanks to the people who supported me with suggestions and personal thoughts. Thank you! I don't know if I'll continue writing, but if I do, I hope you'll take the time to read my work. Until then, sayonara (good-bye)!**


End file.
